


Rosaceae

by LePetitMonstre



Series: Kink/Gore October 2018 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuckolding, F/F, Goretober, Goretober 2018, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: Gore: Plant Growth | Kink: CuckoldingWhile the lesser diamonds spend some quality time together Pink takes the opportunity to present to her mentors a pleasurable reason for preserving Earth’s organic life.





	Rosaceae

**Author's Note:**

> This writing is intended only for mature audiences. Please mind the tags.
> 
> Reader Discretion Is Advised

"Blue, you can't be serious." 

"Of course I can." And Blue left Yellow sitting alone.  


Yellow's face darkened with a coppery blush as a moment of self-consciousness came over her. She crossed her arms over her bare breasts and gemstone.  


It was clear to Pink that Blue held no qualms about her nakedness. She knelt beside the divan where Pink sat and reached out her hand to the plant.  


"Show me."  


"I'd be happy too." Pink was beaming. And doing her best to avoid Yellow's glare.  


With a stretch of Pink's hand the plant expanded from her sample container towards Blue's hand.  


From the tips of Blue's fingers the vines progressed up her palms, forearm, bicep, and then shoulder. As plant cells multiplied the growth picked up speed, individual veins becoming thicker and branching out in secondary directions.  


"On earth I can use this to both fortify new structures and tear down those that have become obsolete. But as I said earlier, it can do much more exciting things for small scale projects."  


"We're calling this a project now?" Blue asked with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow.  


"That's not what I mean! Usually. But my pearl thinks it's funny when I call it that. I half figured that's what Yellow called it."  


"Must you be such a brat?" Yellow huffed.  


"Must you be so jealous?" Blue fired back in her soft voice. "Can you do this, Yellow?"  


Yellow's eyes flickered towards the floor.  


"I didn't think so."  


Tiny thorns began to form along the vine, scraping just within perception along the skin off Blue's breasts as the growth descended her torso. Blue gasped at the gentle prickle.  


"Oh, Pink, that- that is something entirely new."  


"Do you like it?" Pink asked.  


"Don't stop. Show me, starlight, what's the best you can do?"  


Pink smiled wide and ridiculous at the use of her pet name.  


Tightly curled petals began to unfurl along Blue's body. Crimson on a verdant scaffold over celeste skin. The vines touched a sweet spot over Blue's abdomen making the flesh jump and shiver.  


Yellow rolled her eyes and crossed her knees. Trying to remain indignant rather than appreciative to the display.  


The vines knead at the soft skin at the innermost of Blue's thighs while Pink gestures to the air in effort to control the plant life.  


With a sigh Blue opens her thighs to allow access to her genitals.  


"My Pink, you orchestrate like a Lazuli." Blue sighs.  


Fine, smooth tendrils seek out the folds of Blue's labia majora. Sneaking inside...  


"Ouch! This thing has spikes on it!" Blue gasps as a thorn hooks into the sensitive underside of her breast.  


"I can control that! I think..."  


With a flick of Pink's wrist and a familiar pleasuring gesture the newest growth slides against Blue's clit. Arcing inward towards Blue's opening at the same time. But it is here the smallest thorns are less appreciated.  


Blue moaned wordless in pain, yet Pink misunderstood the sound. Pushing the vines harder, deeper.  


But Yellow recognized the sound for what it was. "Pink, stop it. You're hurting her."  


"I'm not!"  


Blue clutched at the growth rubbing with needle shape edges within her cunt. Trying to pull it out and away. It only tore deeper. Cobalt blood ran down her fingers.  


"Pink, please! It hurts! Kill it or something!"  


"But this is my only _Rosaceae_ specimen..."  


"Pink!" Yellow barked.  


"Fine. Um-" Pink laxed both her wrists and let her fingers curl loosely. "There."  


As promised, the vines stopped growing. Their sentient grip going lax. Blue wasted no time in trying to pull them off, not minding the hundreds of shallow cuts left in the wake of each thorn.  


Once Yellow removed the last branch off Blue's shoulder, Blue sighed in relief.  


"If you want to experiment on responsive subject, you should have used your pearl," Yellow huffed.  


Yet it was the anger in Blue's usually soft eyes that caught like a thorn in Pink's conscience.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos. It makes an author's life brighter to hear from readers. Let me know if you spot any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome. [The comment screening is just for antis.]


End file.
